


Not Done With You Yet

by colieb2183



Series: Bottom!Shiro 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Dirty Talk, M/M, Needy Keith, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Riding, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: It’s been over an hour. Over an hour of Shiro teasing with lips and fingers, sucking Keith’s cock, pressing lube-slick fingers into Keith’s opening, massaging his prostate, but not allowing him to come. Keith’s desperate, no longer reticent to beg for what he needs, his eyes wide and needy. He pulls at the rope, shoulder muscles flaring out at the strain. So. Fucking. Beautiful.





	Not Done With You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for Bottom Shiro week means it's time for Finger Blasting & Creampie & Rope/Bondage!
> 
> I missed a day, but my brain couldn't word yesterday lol. Come say hi on twitter [@Colie2183](https://twitter.com/Colie2183). :D

Red is Keith’s color. The loops and knots decorate the long length of his arms, diamonds of crimson framing lithe muscle and ivory skin. Elegant fingers wrap around the length of rope securing him to their headboard, his broad shoulders bunching and bulging every time he shifts. Sharp, warrior defined edges. Heart-stopping beauty.  

Shiro flexes his thighs, rising up, up, until only the head of Keith’s dick rests within his body. He pauses, savoring the broken little whimper it pulls from Keith, before slamming back down to the hilt. Keith’s jaw drops and his hips buck, snugging impossibly deeper until their both moaning with it. 

Bracing his hands on Keith’s tense stomach, Shiro rolls his hips, slowly grinding Keith along his inner walls. 

“Fuck, Shiro, please.  _ Please.” _

It’s been over an hour. Over an hour of Shiro teasing with lips and fingers, sucking Keith’s cock, pressing lube-slick fingers into Keith’s opening, massaging his prostate, but not allowing him to come. Keith’s desperate, no longer reticent to beg for what he needs, his eyes wide and needy. He pulls at the rope, shoulder muscles flaring out at the strain. So. Fucking. Beautiful.

“Please what, baby?” Shiro squeezes in rhythmic pulses. Keith wails.

“ _ God _ . Please fuck me.  _ Please _ .” His voice is throaty, ragged, just on the edge of wrecked. It sends fire down Shiro’s spine.

“Mmm, how could I say no, when you ask so pretty?”

Shiro lifts himself. Drops. Again. Faster and faster until he’s bouncing in Keith’s lap, bed creaking beneath them. Their hips slam together, skin smacking, obscene and filthy and loud. Keith babbles praise, voice breathless as he begs for more, faster, harder. Shiro gives it him, utilizing muscles honed through training and combat to ride Keith into incoherency.

Shifting his weight to one arm, Shiro floats his prosthetic down, stroking up Keith’s inner thigh to tease at his hole. Keith groans, rough and slightly feral around the edges. Easing two metal fingers inside, Shiro presses firmly down on Keith’s prostate. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, don’t stop, please don’t stop, just like that--”

“That’s it baby, fill me up. Fill me up until I’m leaking with it.”

“Ah--fuck,  _ fuck, don’t stop don’t stop don---!”  _

Keith’s body goes rigid, mouth gaping around a silent scream, and Shiro can feel the pulse deep inside him, Keith painting his insides white. Fire drags at Shiro’s bones, watching Keith melt and fall to pieces beneath him.

He leans forward, holding Keith’s length inside him, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to Keith’s heaving chest. Come and lube trickle out, dripping over his bionic hand still buried two fingers deep in Keith’s ass. Shiro moans, gently dragging teeth over Keith’s hardened nipple.

“I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
